Kisses Were Never Meant to Hurt
by oceanfirehearts
Summary: It's love... with an unexpected ending. DMHP, SLASH. Prequel to Madness, Revisited.
1. By the Light of the Moon

Disclaimer: we all know the drill… I don't own it, blah blah blah… I wish I did, blah blah blah… and so on.

WARNING! Character death in a later chapter. This story also contains SLASH! First couple chapters have moderate language. If you don't approve, don't read. That said, I hope you enjoy the story.

**Kisses Were Never Meant to Hurt Ch. 1**

----------------

Rumbling thunder was heard in the distance as 17 year old Harry Potter walked back to the main grounds of Hogwarts. It was mid-September, and Harry had just paid a visit to Hagrid, telling him all about another one of his lovely summers spent with the Dursleys. _'Lovely is definitely the word for it,' _thought Harry sarcastically. He had been treated better than the last summer, but still – being made a constant chef for the family wasn't exactly what Harry had expected upon returning to aunt and uncle's house. Especially when it involved hot grease being spilled on your arm while trying to master three meals at once.

The wind was now picking up as the brewing storm slowly made its way across the lake, and Harry knew he wasn't in any rush to get back. The last thing he wanted to do was to be bombarded by friends, and all the odd looks and double takes he got from the first years was getting rather old. After his godfather Sirius's death two years ago, Harry had become very quiet. He kept his thoughts to himself, and preferred to do his studying alone. However, there was one thing he was still very passionate about – quidditch. He could read about it for hours, he dreamt about it on the nights he felt lonely, and sometimes while at practice, he imagined himself winning the Quidditch World Cup. He had been made the Gryffindor team captain in sixth year, and he very much enjoyed it.

"Where has the time gone?" Harry thought aloud, with a small sigh. He couldn't believe he was already 17, in his last year at Hogwarts, and –

"Making friends with your sissy side, Potter? You know, talking to yourself is not a good sign. It makes people think you've got more problems than you already do."

Ah, the infamous voice of Draco Malfoy. Harry had learned to ignore it by now, seven years of daily insults eventually gotten used to. It was then that he realized he was walking up the path toward the castle, and Draco was sitting off to the right side of the staircase, arms leaning against the stone wall, with one leg straight out, and one bent at the knee.

"Too busy to answer me, Potter? I didn't think you considered yourself _that_ important."

Harry made his way up the steps, and entered the gigantic castle that he called home. After setting foot inside, he shut the door, and locked it. Malfoy would have to find his own way in.

The colors projected through the window by the almost covered sun weren't as bright as they used to be. _'Nothing's as bright as it used to be,' _thought Harry, _'everything's eventually going to change.' _He had picked up on that theory in his first year after saving the sorcerer's stone, and it seemed to be quite true.

"Harry! Where have you been, you missed dinner, I was worried!" Hermione came dashing up to him and handed him a small napkin with something wrapped inside. "I saved it for you; I didn't think Seamus deserved a sixth helping." Harry unwrapped the package and pulled out a plump pumpkin muffin with a gold wrapper around the bottom. He wasn't really hungry, but ate it anyway because of Hermione's uneeded thoughtful gesture. She cared about everyone so much, and she had been so kind to him since they met in the first year. "Thanks, 'mione," he said.

Harry felt a light smack on his back as somebody came up behind him. He saw that it was Ron, who was just about to say hello, but saw Hermione. A now six-foot-tall Ron Weasley strode up to Hermione and snaked a freckled arm around her waist. _'I was right, everything HAS changed,'_ thought Harry.They had been dating since the beginning of sixth year, when they both finally realized they had feelings stronger than friendship towards each other. Harry was truly happy for them, but at the same time he felt neglected. _'I need somebody. Cho was never worth it, what a dumb idea that was.' _Harry made a mental note to extend a gesture to somebody this year. _'Maybe the girls just don't like me, they probably think I'm too full of myself.'_ He thought. His luck with the ladies hadn't been very well; he had only briefly dated one girl, Cho, who had loved to cry about anything and everything she could think of. Or so that's how he looked at it.

"Harry, hello? Hello?" Ron prodded him in the arm and Harry realized he had been staring off somewhere.

"Oh, yeah, sorry mate. What?" Why was he so worried about this? Getting a date wasn't his top priority at the moment.

"I asked you if you wanted to play a game of chess with me. We haven't played in _ages_."

'_Yeah, I wonder why.'_ Harry would have loved to laugh at this. It wasn't that he _didn't_ want to spend time with his friends, it was the fact that they were always so busy with _eachother_. He preferred not to be around them at those particular moments. Nevertheless, he wouldn't turn down a good game of chess with his best friend. He accepted the offer and the three started towards the common room.

-----------

It was now 1am, and Harry was tired of pretending to be asleep. He needed another walk. Getting up silently and putting on a large sweatshirt, he got ready to leave, but not before checking his calendar and getting his invisibility cloak. It wasn't a full moon. The last thing he wanted was to end up like Lupin. Though Harry respected the man very much and looked up to him, he hated the horrible things Lupin had to go through once a month. He had seen him transform once, and it was one of the scariest and most disturbing things he had ever witnessed.

He left the common room and silently started down the grand staircase toward the door that lead to the main grounds. He would then take the route to the lake, it was always so pretty at night. Before he knew it, Harry was already on the grounds, and the lake was coming into sight. He stopped for a moment, breathed in deeply, and looked out at the black water shimmering in the moonlight. This was the same lake where he had defended himself and Sirius against hundreds of dementors in his third year. _'Sirius,'_ he thought, _'I wonder where you are now. I wonder if you think about what you had to leave behind. You didn't deserve it, I hope you know that.' _Harry sat down and touched the cool water, for he was now at the bank of it. "And I want to thank you for saving my life." He was incredibly appreciative that Sirius would risk his life for his own, though he hadn't been all that thankful right after it happened. He spent a lot of time angry at his godfather for doing such a stupid, reckless thing. Harry sighed. He missed Sirius so much.

Just then, he heard footsteps walking down the path behind him. Harry immediately started praying that it wasn't Filch and his ugly cat Mrs. Norris. Though he was under his invisibility cloak, Harry knew that Mrs. Norris could sense anything. He dared himself to look back, and prepare to run if need be. The footsteps became closer, but slower, and out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw a taller figure dressed in all black walk up the lake. He knew it wasn't a dementor, because right after the figure pulled off its hat, Harry saw very clearly an immediate flash of silver-blonde hair. He knew who that was. Harry dug up a gigantic dirt clod that filled the palm of his hand, and pitched it at the side of the blonde's head. "What the fuck!" He couldn't help laughing out loud at the angry and possibly even _scared_ response. "Who's over there? Show yourself!" demanded Draco Malfoy, who was now shaking his head and trying to dust off the dirt from the side of his face. Harry admired how Draco's hair flipped evenly around his face, and wished his would do the same. Even if it were in the condition of Draco's, it was very unlikely that his hair would do what _he _wanted it to do. It was very like his fathers unruly mess.

Draco now looked utterly confused, and had pulled out his wand just in case. It was amusing Harry to see him like this, so nervous and confused. Draco was rarely ever nervous, or confused. Harry pulled up another dirt clod, slightly smaller, and threw it again at Draco. It hit him square in the chest, and Draco responded by finding his own and throwing it back. "Whoever you are, STOP THROWING THE DAMNED DIRT!" He couldn't tell whether Draco thought it was funny, or if he was really angry with his mystery attacker. After all, he _did_ have a half-grin on his face. "I'll have you know I JUST took a shower, and the purpose of that was to be CLEAN."

"Thanks for sharing, I'll keep that in mind next time I need somewhere to go and something to amuse myself with." Harry yelled back at Draco, and unfortunately he recognized his voice. "Potter!" Draco was _very_ confused now. "Where ARE you? And really, stop throwing dirt!" Malfoy was now about 4 ft from Harry, searching for him and trying to make sure he would not get hammered again.

"Damn," said Harry under his breath. Game over. He pulled off his cloak and put it on the ground beside him. Draco saw him and immediately swung another clod in his direction. It got him in the shoulder. "Why so worried about dirt? You don't see me scared of it." Harry got up and brushed his shoulder off.

"Well I don't believe _you_ take showers, whenever I pass by something smells. Or maybe it's Weasley; he probably isn't used to showering in such nice bathrooms. I hear his family uses a bucket." Draco and insults. What more can you expect?

"Whatever, Malfoy."

"Not going to stick up for your special friend Potter? I've never seen a day where you two aren't together." He suddenly looked thoughtful. "Ahh.. I see. They're tired of being the Golden Boy's little playthings! Always being dragged along to witness his _amazing_ powers…"

Harry rolled his eyes. At this point, he wouldn't even try to correct Malfoy on this. It might cause more harassment from him on Ron and Hermione's part.

Malfoy coughed a little, choked, and coughed again. Then he did something a Malfoy never does in public – he laughed a little. "Damn cold air. Does _nothing_ for my health."

"Then why are you out here?" Harry asked, truthfully wondering.

"Why are YOU out here?" Malfoy responded, not accusingly.

"To think."

"About what?"

"None of your concern."

"Fine." Malfoy's voice grew cold again, the same way it was when they had classes together.

"You know Malfoy, why do you try to put on such a tough exterior? You're not so bad one on one." Harry was trying to make small talk, and possibly find out the cause of Malfoy's eternal cruelness.

Malfoy made a "hmph" that was barely audible, and then said, "Why do _you_ care?"

Harry shrugged. "Just wondering. And you've still got dirt in your hair by the way."

Harry made the motion to brush it off, but Malfoy caught his hand and put it down.

"Don't touch me."

"Sorry."

"You damn well should be. And you've still got dirt on your sleeve too; but I bet you'd want to make it out to be that you got dirty trying to finish off a dementor all in the line of duty." Though Malfoy said this rather harshly, he made to brush the dirt off Harry's sleeve. Harry let him, and for some odd reason, it sent chills down his spine. And Harry liked it.

----------

**A/N:** FEEDBACK TIME! So…. The story's FINALLY been beta'd and checked over. I changed some of the dialogue too. You won't have to wait months for the next chapter, don't worry. This isn't going to turn out to be some sappy 'together forever in love' slash fic, nor will it be fluff.

PS. I like reviews.


	2. Not Entirely Unexpected

Disclaimer: JK Rowling my dears, JK Rowling.

-----------

**Responses to Reviewers:**

_Runey_: I want to get this up as fast I can as well, trust me! It takes a while though, cause it needs quality and an interesting plot too.

_Dirty dancer:_ Yeah, you probably read the first chapter before it got beta'd, so that's why you've seen it. There were some changes in the dialogue, so it's somewhat different now. There will be more dirt to come in the last chapter, so you'll definetly get more of that:

_Truth: _Thanks, you'll see a lot of interesting things happen, particularly in the last two/three chapters. There's an unexpected ending, but I definetly do hope you'll stick around! I decided 4 reviews was good enough, I just couldn't hold myself back from updating. :P

_Kozie: _Why thank you, glad to see you like it!

------------

_WARNING!_ Character death in a later chapter. This story also contains SLASH! First couple chapters have moderate language. If you don't approve, don't read. That said, I hope you enjoy the story.

**Kisses Were Never Meant to Hurt Ch. 2**

**------------**

Harry woke up the next morning wrapped tightly in the scarlet comforter that covered his bed. He yawned, and moved closer to his pillow. It was a Saturday, and he was just about to call over to Ron and wake him, when a thought struck him: Malfoy. _"Holy hell," _thought Harry, _"I met Malfoy last night..." _The memories of the previous night were flooding into his head now, Harry throwing dirt from under his invisibility cloak, Malfoy finding out it was him, them having a conversation, and then Malfoy removing dirt from Harry's arm unexpectedly. What confused Harry though, was why he _was_ touched. Why did Malfoy care to brush off the dirt? Why didn't he smirk and make nastier comments than he had? Why didn't Malfoy get disgusted at the thought of even remotely _brushing against_ Harry? And why, what went wrong in Harry's mind to make him _enjoy_ being touched by his second biggest enemy?

"_Whatever it was,"_ thought Harry, still slightly confused _"whatever made me like the gesture, wasn't real. It was late at night, I was tired, and I don't even remember going down to the lake." _But in truth, he remembered it all. Convincing himself otherwise was not going to work._"But god, the sensation – no." _Harry cut his thoughts short. This wasn't going to happen. He got up and went to the bathroom, taking his clothes for the day with him.

Breakfast was enjoyable, despite the fact that Ron couldn't keep his hands off Hermione. A food fight erupted at the Gryffindor table when Seamus attempted to enchant Dean's cup so it would keep refilling, but he failed terribly causing it instead to explode into an upwards waterfall, showering them both and staining their robes. As soon as Dean threw that first muffin, the rest of the house took it as an invite to pelt Seamus with whatever they could get their hands on. Harry found it particularly amusing when he flung raspberry pudding up into the air and it landed smack on Colin Creevy's head. Needless to say, Colin was not happy.

Ron had attempted to ask Harry where he had gone last night; he swore he saw him leave. Harry of course, denied leaving at all.

-----------

Malfoy's morning was nearly as eventful as Harry's. He had slept in, until 10:00. He would have slept later, but was interrupted by an annoyingly loud bang that almost gave him a heart attack. He snorted with laughter when he looked over to his left, where the noise had been – Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe seemed to be glued the ceiling by the soles of their feet, and trying desperately to reach a plate a of steaming bacon that was just inches from the tips of their fat fingers. It was a sad sight really, two of the largest students in Hogwarts, being stuck up there and deprived of breakfast. About 10 seconds later, Blaise Zabini walked out of the bathroom towel-drying his hair. "Why good morning young Mr. Malfoy, I see you have taken the opportunity to sleep in as well." His voice mocked that of a polite mansion butler. "Yeah yeah… how long have those two been up there?" Malfoy pointed a finger at Crabbe, who now had given up on reaching the bacon. "Oh, I'd say a good thirty minutes, though I just added the torture about 30 seconds ago. And they still don't seem very motivated to get at it," Blaise replied proudly.

Draco Malfoy wasn't listening, however. He was now running his hands through his hair, as what seemed like rough brown dirt came tumbling out. _"Oh shit_,_" _thought Malfoy angrily. _"Potter. The lake. Potter. My hair. Invisibility cloak. Potter." _Why he was worrying himself however, Malfoy didn't know. The fact that he had gone down to the lake and met Harry there didn't bother him the least bit. It was the fact that he had _willingly helped _Harry. This was huge, this was a huge problem, Malfoy decided. Maybe Potter thought he was trying to be friendly with him, maybe he thought he even _fancied_ him. And then there was the initial shock that this had even popped into his mind, and then that would prove to be an even bigger problem then a misunderstood friendship. "Oh SHIT!" Malfoy half-shouted out loud. "WHAT!" hollered Blaise, startled. "WHAT'S WRONG?" He threw open the hangings around Malfoy's bed, and became confused. "What happened?" Blaise asked again, in a rush.

"I forgot to use conditioner last night." He tried to look disappointed, but Blaise just sighed, rolled his eyes, and closed the hangings. _"So what if I fancy Potter?" _Malfoy fought back in his mind. He accepted it. He had readily accepted it since fourth year. But the fact that he accepted this attraction so easily, made him question his own sanity.

--------------

For the rest of the day, Harry's mind was cluttered with thoughts about the previous night. He wasn't exactly sure why, but every time he thought about the conversation with Malfoy, he felt what he referred to as 'unneeded affection,' followed by confusion. Finally at dinner, Ron made an effort to find out what was bothering Harry.

"Harry, what's up? You've been too quiet today…" _"There's no way in hell I'm telling him,"_ thought Harry.

"It's nothing, I'm just a bit confused on Flitwick's assignment that's due Monday." Ron gave Harry a sympathetic look, and sighed loudly.

"It's a girl, isn't it?"

"_Yeah, that's it, I'm having a baby," _thought Harry angrily. He knew he shouldn't be angry at Ron, but he couldn't help feeling a bit on-edge about everything lately. He got up, and told his friends he was going to study, which they did not believe at all. "Harry, really… where are you going?" Hermione had put on her 'you-could-get-in-a-lot-of-trouble-if-you-go-somewhere-you-shouldn't' face, but Harry wasn't clear on whether or not she really _was_ as worried and serious as she looked. "I already told you and Ron, Hermione, I'm confused on Flitwick's homework assignment. I'm going up to get it and study." He walked away without waiting for a reply, and made for the Gryffindor common room. Harry climbed the stairs into the boy's dormitory, and opened his trunk. He took out his black leather tote bag, which was filled with various inks, parchments, quills, and all of his dreaded assignments. He carried his charms book under his left arm, and decided his next destination was the library.

He settled down in a comfortable chair with what looked like several promising titles to assist him with the remaining questions on his parchment, and immediately felt drowsy watching cold rain fall outside. Harry took a deep breath, and let his head rest on the back of the chair, a book now open on his lap. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

-------------

Harry awoke with a start as his chair was roughly shoved to one side. He looked down at his parchment and was about to whip out a quill and start writing, for he had realized it was now 7:36 and he only had one more hour before the library closed for the night. The only thing stopping him however, seemed to be the fact that his chair was now several feet from his bag, and there was somebody using one of his quills. _Without permission. _Sitting across from Harry, was none other than Draco Malfoy, who apparently had helped himself to some of Harry's things.

"What are you doing! You didn't _ask_ to use those!"

"No Potter, of _course_ I didn't _ask._ You were _asleep,_ probably dreaming about how you were winning some fancy quidditch tournament, I didn't want to wake you. Your ego's big enough, too." Draco Malfoy was the last person Harry expected to be sitting across from him, using his things. He would have thought Malfoy to be disgusted at the sight of them. Harry looked around; there was hardly anybody else in the library, except for some first years sitting by the fire socializing.

"What are you doing with them anyway?" He asked, trying to make sure Malfoy hadn't jinxed them to attack the next user.

"Well, the last time _I_ checked, quills and parchment were used for _writing._ You may have some other uses, however…" He gave Harry that famous 'is-there-something-you'd-like-to-tell-me?' look.

Suddenly, Harry burst out with something Malfoy wasn't expecting.

"What happened last night?"

"Potter, you make it sound like we screwedSay it like a _normal_ person would."

"Ok Malfoy, what went on last night when we met at the lake, and didn't try to kill each other?" Harry hoped he would get something of an answer. There was a pause, Malfoy seemed to be thinking.

"I don't know." His voice was a great deal quieter, it even sounded gentle.

"Neither do I, it's been making me think all day long."

"And that's _such_ an accomplishment on your part." Malfoy's voice was back to its familiar sarcastic tone.

"It was odd, that's why I asked. Normally you're spitting out insults before I can even look at you."

"That's really sweet Potter, you _look _at me?" Malfoy had always enjoyed being smart with anyone and everyone.

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I don't know what went on," Malfoy finally said, "and I regret saying this, but you're a lot better one-on-one than you are with your friends with your friends." Harry couldn't believe it, was this the first time he had heard a _compliment_ come out of Malfoy's mouth? He had never known him to hold a civil conversation before.

Harry took a deep breath.

"You're beautiful I hope you know."

There was no confused expression, no smart retaliation, and nobody became enraged. There was just a rush of white-blonde hair against chocolate-brown, and the first simple kiss.

----------

A/N: Your opinions please. I feel I just jumped to quickly into the conversation, let me know what you think and what you think should be changed if so. I knew what I wanted in this chapter, I just didn't know how exactly to get to it. Shorter than the first chapter, I know, but hey, at least you didn't have to wait a month for it! It's revised, and beta'd, so it probably won't be changed unless you guys think I could do better in the conversation section and kiss.

And when I say give your opinions, I mean it! I also mean it when I say tell me what you think could be changed or edited. I want this story to be successful and make people happy. You won't have to wait forever for the third chapter, I SWEAR, and it will be a good deal longer. Besides, I'll have my H/D slash inspiration music to listen to, which incase you're interested, is 'Fumbling Towards Ecstasy', by Sarah McLachlan.

Hope you liked it.


	3. We All Love Profanity

Disclaimer: Woman in Britain…. Makes a lot of money…. Known as JK Rowling, whom we all worship for ever inventing this story called Harry Potter.

-----------

**Responses to Reviewers: **

_Dirty dancer: _Yes, the whole 'hurry up and get it over with' feeling during the kiss was what I was aiming for. And don't worry, you'll be getting your 'bratty mischievous' soon enough :) To the last question you asked, yes, there is significance towards the fact that Draco does not like to be touched, and it will be explained in the last chapter.

_Darker Image: _Here it is! There'll be action later on, trust me. Probably both kinds of 'action,' too, since I assume that's what you were hinting at. ;

_Kozie: _Thanks, glad to see you like it still.

_Dray's Girl: _Can't say I know what a UD is, but I am glad to know you like this story.

**Thank you all for reviewing; it always makes me smile to see another email notification that contains a review :) Inspiration is a must.**

-----------

WARNING! Character death in a later chapter. This story also contains SLASH! First couple chapters have moderate language. If you don't approve, don't read. That said, I hope you enjoy the story.

**Kisses Were Never Meant to Hurt Ch. 3**

**-----------**

The two boys pulled away, each of them astonished at what had just happened. It was only a minute ago that they had been smarting off at each other, and then suddenly they're kissing? There was something wrong.

Draco had been the first to back off. He had also been the first to move forward. The library seemed suddenly quieter as he started at Harry, who blushed and fumbled with the quill in his right hand. Draco wasn't sure what to make of his feelings now. They'd seemed so… _normal_ before.

Harry's mind was racing, and he couldn't exactly read the expression on Draco's face. It looked like confusion, sprinkled with wonder, and maybe even a bit of aggravation? Harry felt a mile away. Every vein in his body seemed to be pulsating with emotion, wanting more of what he had just experienced. Was it his own words that had driven Draco Malfoy to practically lunge forward and kiss him?

Harry needn't wonder any longer. Malfoy broke the ice with another one of his unexpected kisses. He stepped forward again and kneeled down, but this time it was Harry who decided to take over. He slid his hands behind Draco's neck, fingers entwined in his hair. The pale face was being pulled in, until their lips met. Draco fought for control, and Harry did exactly the same. Both boys were close to sitting on each other now, tongue and lip, tongue and lip, tongue and lip, moan for more. They released, breathing hard.

"I thought you told me not to touch you?" Breathed Harry, leaning back in his chair.

"I never said you couldn't kiss me, Potter. How many girls have you been with?" Malfoy sat back onto the floor, leaning on his hands behind him. Harry was reluctant to answer this question, whereas he had only had one girlfriend, and Draco probably had dated many.

"Well?" Draco cocked his head sideways a bit, still staring into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"One. You?" Harry figured he'd ask anyway, since the subject had been brought up and he didn't want to look shy.

"More than that, Potty. Would you like me to show you what gets their attention?" Malfoy's eyes gleamed mischievously. Harry would have accepted the invite gladly, had it not been that Ron Weasley entered the library and strode right over to where Harry and Malfoy were sitting.

"Harry, what have you been –" his jaw dropped in surprise when he saw Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy sitting together, the blonde's right hand twirling the end of Harry's robes. Ron's face grew red in anger, as he aimed a yell at Harry, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!"

"MR. WEASLEY! LOWER YOUR VOICE AND WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE OR I SHALL BE FORCED TO REPORT YOU TO THE HEADMASTER AT ONCE!" All three boys ignored Madame Pince as she hollered from the other side of the library and Malfoy smirked at the group of socializing first years who immediately left the library. He and Harry knew they had witnessed _the whole thing._

"Much surprise then Weasel? Never known your best friend to hang out with a sworn enemy?" Malfoy leaned in to Harry, right hand now snaking up the side of his robes.

Ron pointed a shaking finger at Malfoy, glared, and hissed "You." He then took three steps toward Harry, now completely enraged, and took out his wand. "And _you." _He pointed it at him. "How could you…. WHY would you… what the _bloody hell_… Hermione… I'm telling… damn, Harry… DAMN YOU!" Ron yelled those last two words, strode away in a huff, and nearly missed a book that had just been jinxed to fling itself toward the back of his head. Madame Pince was furious, as she strode over to Harry and Malfoy, who were now the only ones in the library.

"Such language, such LANGUAGE!" they heard her muttering angrily under her breath. "Boys, I'm afraid it's time to leave now, oh yes, the library is closed and I have a horrid headache. I do apologize for the interruption, but Mr. Potter, next time you see Mr. Weasley, tell him he is not allowed in this library for the remainder of this semester." Harry nodded aimlessly, and watched Madame Pince walk away rubbing her head. "Should be a year I tell you, you're always too slack on the discipline Edna, Argus says… oh dear me, I _am _too slack…" she was muttering to herself again.

The only thought in Harry's mind now was _'Oh shit.' _Ron wanted to kill him. He sunk back into his chair, and watched Malfoy get up.

"Malfoy… why… why did we kiss?" He wondered aloud.

"Because we wanted to. _I _wanted to. And you're damn good for only having had one girlfriend. Christ, Potter." Malfoy sighed and ran a hand through his white blonde hair.

"It wasn't because of what I said earlier?" Asked Harry, genuinely wondering if Malfoy had meant it.

"What did you say earlier?"

"I said you were beautiful."

Malfoy thought for a moment, looked down at the ground, and then back at Harry.

"No. Nobody's ever told me I was beautiful. Such a sissy thing to say, really. But you can't say you didn't like it." He smiled seductively.

"No, I can't say I didn't like it." Harry stood up and looked him in the eye. He noticed Malfoy was about 3 inches taller than he was. "Where is this taking us?" He asked, trying to be serious. It was all frighteningly sudden. _'Fuck, it didn't even have to be sudden,'_ Thought Harry. _'this is slightly frightening either way.'_

"Okay, look. Forget my shitty attitude during the last three years; erase that from your memory. It was just because I –"Malfoy was cut off by a call from Madame Pince.

"Boys! Now! LIBRARY IS CLOSING, I HAVE A HEADACHE."

He sighed.

"It was because I fucking fancied you, alright? Like a little girl in second year."

"But the first couple years here you meant to be an asshole?" inquired Harry, smiling somewhat.

"Yes, I did."

"BOYS, _NOW!_"

"Bitch." Malfoy said defiantly.

"I'm confused. So you hated me, and then didn't hate me, and now you more than like me? What the hell?" Harry shook his head and scrunched his eyebrows.

"Pretty much."

"Well then, that solves _everything_ now doesn't it…"

"Look Potter, I'm just as confused as you right now. All I know is... well, I don't know, but… all I know is I'm sorry for being so horrible to you. Shit Potter, you're a good person," said Malfoy quickly, secretly hoping somebody would say that to him.

'_This is just too weird…' _Harry thought._ 'Somebody's got to be trying to put me under some sort of curse…"_

"THAT'S _IT! _I'M CALLING ARGUS FILCH TO PUNISH YOU BOTH!" Madame Pince sounded on the verge of a mental breakdown and a heart attack.

"We'd better go –" Harry said as he rushed to shove everything into his bag and flung it over his shoulder.

"Right –" Malfoy handed him a quill he had dropped. "And Potter, don't forget what I just said to you. Meet me here tomorrow night, I'll explain as best I can –"

"Argus, ARGUS!" They heard Madame Pince's desperate calls.

Malfoy left the library, practically running, and Harry followed, turning down the corridor towards the stairs that lead to the Gryffindor Tower. Malfoy had just been too nice… Harry shook his head. He had at least seemed honest though. Harry definitely had some questions for him tomorrow night, however.

He laughed aloud to himself when he heard the anguished cry of Madame Pince, after realizing the boys had just left and she had missed the opportunity of punishment to last a lifetime. _'That woman needs an anti-stress potion,' _he thought, now realizing how incredibly tired he really was. Harry yawned and stepped onto a moving staircase. He'd deal with Ron in the morning.

-----------

As soon as Harry set foot inside the common room, he was knocked against the wall by a very painful punch to the jaw.

"RONALD!" He heard somebody squeal, as he sank to the floor rubbing the bruise that had already started to form. Hermione had shoved her way past Ron, who was glaring daggers at Harry.

"Harry! Don't mind him, he's just –"

"Mad?" responded Harry, in pain.

"Mad enough to kill you," growled Ron.

"But you WON'T!" Hermione shot one of her 'just stop before you get ahead of yourself' looks.

"But you KNOW what went on! I TOLD you!"

"And I don't exactly agree with Harry's actions, but I'm not plotting his murder either!"

Ron looked even more outraged at this statement. "YOU SHOULD BE! THEY WERE TOUCHING EACH OTHER!" Hermione grimaced slightly, but helped Harry up.

"I've had enough of this. Goodnight." Harry sighed loudly and walked briskly up the steps toward the boys' dormitory.

"I'm not sleeping up there tonight, I hope you know," said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes. She didn't know what to make of this whole situation.

-------------

News of Harry and Draco's 'meeting' in the library spread quickly that morning, as apparently the few first years who'd been there the previous night told all their friends. Draco Malfoy was in a foul mood that morning.

"Did you hear?" he heard what looked like a third year telling her friend, "Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are _dating_!" He scoffed at this, and realized in panic that if news could spread like this at Hogwarts, news could spread like this _anywhere._ His heard sank at the thought of his father finding out, and suddenly didn't have the appetite for breakfast anymore. They weren't even dating, but if his father found out they had even _spoken civilly _towards each other, he would be at Hogwarts in a split second beating Draco senseless. _'Shit, shit, SHIT,'_ he thought angrily. He had hoped those days were over.

He spun right around and started walking back to the Slytherin dungeons. What would be so bad about dating Potter? "Damn homophobes," Draco said aloud to himself, "always have to ruin everything."

"Right you are Mr. Malfoy," Draco heard a cold voice behind him, and he spun around to see who it was. "And even though you are my favorite student, I have just informed your father of what seems to be a rumor that you and Mr. Potter were seen, ehm, _kissing_ last night in the library. Needless to say he will not be proud."

Draco Malfoy had never felt such hate in his life.

"You what!" He almost lost his breath.

"You heard me," stated Severus Snape.

"But you… WHY?" yelled Draco again.

"No need for that tone of voice, Draco," reprimanded Snape, "The fact that you two were seen even speaking kindly to eachother simply gives Slytherin a bad name, that's all. You know we don't have the time to befriend people with disgusting lineage. And it doesn't do well for the Malfoy reputation, to be dating the infamous Boy Who Lived."

Everything turned upside down on Draco, and he started again towards the Slytherin common room, only this time at a run.

---------------

A/N: And so we shall find out what happens with Ron and Harry in the next chapter, what happens with Draco and his daddy, there will be some explanations on Draco's part as well. This has really turned into a D/H fic, not a H/D, so screw it. D/H is even better :) And there'll be some of your most wanted 'action' in the next chapter as well. As always, let me know your likes and dislikes.


	4. Destruction of an Innocent Tree

Disclaimer: Woman in Britain…. Makes a lot of money…. Known as JK Rowling, whom we all worship for ever inventing this story called Harry Potter.

WARNING! Character death in a later chapter. This story also contains SLASH! First couple chapters have moderate language. If you don't approve, don't read. That said, I hope you enjoy the story.

**Kisses Were Never Meant to Hurt Ch. 4**

**------------**

Sleeping was hard for both Harry and Draco that night. The fight with Ron had made Harry uneasy, and Draco became very irritable due to what Snape had said to him. He tossed and turned, got tangled in the bed sheets, untangled himself, turned again, hit his head on the headboard, grumbled and cursed out loud, turned once more, and felt himself fall from the bed and hit the floor with a hard smack. Maybe it was time for his favorite boredom-beater; a night time walk around the Hogwarts grounds.

Draco ripped off the sheets that tightly wound themselves around his body, and stood up. He looked around the room and saw that Crabbe was sleeping, hanging rather, half off and half on his bed. He sniggered. Everybody else seemed to be asleep completely, so he slipped on his shoes and threw his green velvet cloak around himself. Draco loved how the fabric immediately clung to his body and felt heavy against him. The inside was made with smooth gray dragon hide that protected him from unwanted spells. 'It was definitely worth it,' he thought.

Silently, Draco turned the golden knob on the boy's dormitory door, and slipped out, past a ghost that was about to invite itself in. Ghost or not, he didn't want anyone aware that he was leaving. He cast a silencing spell on his shoes so he wouldn't be heard walking down the great hall towards the entrance of the castle. Draco pulled on the wall torch that was shaped like a snake, and a trapdoor opened that lead out of the Slytherin common room through many other high-security doors, and knew exactly where he wanted to go.

Harry Potter sat on the cold stone floor in the boys' bathroom, knees held up against his chest, and gazed out the window at the night stars. How he would give anything to be a star, he thought, and then sarcastically laughed at himself, for he had just realized the obvious pun in that sentence. He didn't want to be a star. He wanted to be Harry Potter, the boy who loved Draco Malfoy and not be criticized for it. Woah! Where did _that_ come from? Suddenly Harry knew just what he needed: a talk with Hagrid, whether it was dark or not. He jumped up, put on his slippers, flung on his invisibility cloak, found his wand, and practically slammed the door to the boys' dormitory as he left.

As soon as Harry descended down the staircase to the common room, he saw someone sitting upright on the couch in front of the fire. It was Ron, and he was muttering softly about something. Harry couldn't resist the urge to suddenly put the fire out by spell, and when he did, Ron squeaked in fear and Harry sniggered.

Quick as he could, Harry left the common room and made his way outside. He knew Hagrid would still be up doing his last round of flobberworm feeding before he put them back in their cases. He ran down the stone staircase where Malfoy had been sitting a few days before, and found the path that passed the lake and lead to the secluded area next to the forest. He knew exactly where Hagrid's hut was, dark or otherwise. Harry always went to Hagrid if he felt the need to vent, because he knew Hagrid could hold him back from punching someone. He finally saw the black lake water glistening in the moonlight, and stopped dead in his tracks. Someone was sitting on a rock right in front of the lake, tearing the leaves off a tree branch. Harry took a few steps closer, squinted, and saw that that person had amazingly white-blonde hair, and was wearing a familiar green velvet cloak; it was undoubtedly Draco Malfoy. What he was doing here, Harry did not know, but he had every intention to throw dirt at him.

When the dirt hit Malfoy in the back, Harry heard an immediate response. "Yes Potter, I know you're there, I heard your footsteps coming down the pathway. You really should take better care at disguising yourself you know;" he sighed. "a simple invisibility cloak won't always do the trick."

"Why are you down here?" asked Harry in a cold tone.

"Why are YOU asking ME why I'M down here?" responded Malfoy angrily.

"Why are you being such an ass about it?" asked Harry, this time calmer. He took off his invisibility cloak, and set it down next to where he was standing. Malfoy had his back turned to Harry, and didn't even turn around to speak to him.

"Come over here," he commanded.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because you ask too many questions. Just do it." Malfoy sounded angry now.

Harry stepped toward the rock, and saw that Malfoy had just completely ripped apart his fourth tree branch.

"What did that poor tree ever do to you?" asked Harry, purposely trying to annoy Malfoy. He didn't answer. "I said, what di-" he started to ask again.

"NOTHING! THE TREE DIDN'T DO A DAMNED THING, OKAY!" yelled Malfoy.

"Jesus, I was just kidding…" said Harry softly, surprised at Malfoy's sudden change of character. "What's up with you? A few hours ago you wanted to snog me senseless, and now you're yelling because I was trying to joke around?"

"I'm in no mood to joke," Malfoy snarled.

"That's obvious," said Harry, feeling slightly annoyed.

Malfoy suddenly turned around to face Harry, got down off the rock, and fixed his cloak so that it wasn't wrinkled from sitting down.

"Come here," he demanded again. This time Harry approached him. "Put your back against that rock." Malfoy pointed to where he was sitting, and Harry did as he was told. Malfoy moved in closer, put his hands on Harry's waist, and kissed him. When he finished, he said in a soft voice, "Don't even say anything. We both know we want it, we both know we love it, and we both know we aren't exactly in love…" Harry cut him short. "Teenagers don't know love, but" he began, but Malfoy finished. "Teenagers know lust, and I know I feel something beyond that… so keep quiet." Harry let Malfoy kiss him again as he felt the waistband of his pants get untied, and Malfoy's hands exploring. Malfoy withdrew his hands, dropped his pants, and turned Harry around. He knew where this was going, and had no intention of stopping it.

----------

A/N: I'm SO sorry this took so long to update! I was doing some major plot revisions, and I think you'll like the story much better now that it's been switched to Draco/Harry instead of Harry/Draco. New action too… it'll get more interesting, and you'll find out what happens between Harry and Ron, and the Draco/Daddy/Snape problem triangle. This is chapter 4 of probably 11 or 12, so there's plenty more to come. :) Thank you to everyone who's reviewed… your reviews are my inspiration to continue, as always.Next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Daddy's Little Plaything

Disclaimer: we all know the drill… I don't own it, blah blah blah… I wish I did, blah blah blah… and so on.

WARNING! Character death in a later chapter. This story also contains SLASH! First couple chapters have moderate language. If you don't approve, don't read. That said, I hope you enjoy the story.

**Kisses Were Never Meant to Hurt Ch. 5**

------------

The sun was shining brightly and both Harry and Draco were asleep under the tree Draco had previously torn apart the night before. They _had_ been asleep, that is, until somebody had very rudely interrupted them and kicked Draco in the side.

"Two gay lovers sleeping outside next to a tree? How lovely…" Argus Filch's raspy voice stung both Harry and Draco's ears. Harry lay frozen to the ground, desperately pretending he was still asleep. Draco however, stood up lazily, shirtless, and said in a bored voice, "how lovely to see you here so early… I didn't know you could survive in the sunlight."

"And I had no idea there would be such dirty romance lingering on the Hogwarts grounds. I figured I'd do my morning patrol to make sure nobody was planning on, ahem, _sneaking out_, and this is what I find?" Filch clicked his tongue three times. "Disgraceful disgraceful. Too bad poor young Mister Malfoy's daddy is already here on account of Professor Snape's summonings a day ago." And icy feeling slid down Draco's throat, and he could barely swallow. Filch grabbed Draco by the ear, and dragged him away back towards the castle.

"Come on Mister Malfoy, we've got some business to take care of."

Harry couldn't believe his senses. He was caught by Argus Filch lying half-naked on the Hogwarts grounds, in the morning, under a tree, entwined with Draco Malfoy.

--------------

Filch continued to lead Draco into the castle, through the crowds of students, and let them laugh and snigger at the shirtless blonde.

"You could have at least let me get completely dressed," hissed Draco softly.

"You could have chosen not to sneak out and sleep with Potter, but you did. Despite the fact that I don't care for any of the students here, I'm very disappointed in you." Filch was almost growling. "You've given the finest wizarding name a very bad reputation in the past few days. If whipping students as a punishment was still allowed, your body would be in shreds by now."

All Draco could do was stay silent until Filch led him down the dungeons and into Snape's office. He was shoved through the door, and realized he was standing face to face with a very angry Lucius Malfoy. Draco didn't even have time to think before he felt a sharp smack across his face.

"What is the matter with you, boy?" snarled Lucius. He grabbed his son by the shirt collar and threw him against the cold stone wall, so hard that Draco hit his head and became dizzy. He cast a pleading look at Professor Snape, who simply stared him down. Lucius approached Draco who was leaning against the wall, and kicked him in the side. Draco coiled into himself and couldn't breathe.

"When I ask you a question, you are to answer me at once," Lucius coldly said. He kicked Draco again. "Now," he towered above his son and glared. "What is this nonsense about you and that Potter boy _together_?"

Draco tried to speak, coughed, and then managed a few words. "I… we…. We aren't."

"Aren't what?" asked Lucius accusingly. "Aren't _together_? I damn well hope _not_. A gay Malfoy is one thing – but a gay Malfoy who dates sworn enemies doesn't even deserve to live. I thought I brought you up well. What would your _mother_ think of you now?" Lucius yanked Draco to his feet by the upper arm, took a step back, and examined his son closely. "White-blonde hair. A beautiful trademark of our genetics. The long face and graceful movements. Another beautiful Malfoy trademark. Up until a few days ago, I had been very proud of you; but now, my greatest wish is to have you dead. You've soiled the image of the Malfoys, you've disgraced the Slytherin house, and you've given a bad name to the dark side. Tell me, Draco, who else do you see mingling with the source of contamination?"

Draco couldn't answer.

"I asked you a question!" Howled Lucius, and brought his cane up and across Draco's face. The blow caused a welt the size of a large bird on the left side of Draco's cheek. He held his ground, and tried not to grimace.

A mean grin cracked across Lucius' face. "There. That's EXACTLY what I was proud of not long ago. The ability to hide emotion. All Malfoy's do it. You did it perfectly up until now. Your mother and I don't even love each other – we married to breed and keep the greatest wizarding bloodline alive. You will not love _anyone._"

"You are _such_ a hypocrite. Talking about how you-"Draco was cut off by his father grabbing him around the neck with both hands and nearly crushing his windpipe.

"YOU ARE A TRAITOR!" screamed Lucius, his face 3 inches from his son's. "I WAS A FOOL FROM THE START, NOT SENDING YOU TO A SCHOOL LIKE DURMSTRANG. I TEACH YOU THE TRUE WAY OF LIFE, AND YOU REPAY ME BY DOING _WHAT?_ BECOMING A GAY COUPLE AND HAVING SEX WITH THE ENEMY? I'M ASHAMED, DRACO. WE ARE _ALL _ASHAMED." Draco was starting to feel sick and dizzy from being held around the neck, and having spit fly into his face from his angry father's yelling mouth. "YOU ARE AN UTTER PIECE OF SHIT."

These last words almost killed Draco right then and there.

Lucius let go of Draco's neck, and let him collapse into the stone floor. "It's no wonder your mother coddled you so as a child. I always told her, punish the boy, beat some sense into his simple little mind just like his father does, he'll learn. Show him the ropes; show him what it's really like. She always knew you'd turn out to be a worthless, rotten scumbag. Always knew you'd be a pansy. Let me tell you, Draco, this was her doing, she should have beat you senseless like I always did; I punished her before I came. I punished her, and she's learned her lesson. Her body lies buried under the pansies you and her planted this summer before you returned here to Hogwarts. Ironic, isn't it? That you and her planted _pansies?_" Lucius backed away and gave his son some space. Draco's throat was so tight he feared he might die of suffocation before his father finished talking.

His mother was dead.

His father had done it.

It was all his fault.

"If I hear one more thing about you and that Potter boy," Lucius was using his warning tone. "It will definitely be the last I hear." He beckoned for Professor Snape to open the door for him, and Argus Filch handed him his cloak. "Thank you, Draco, for spending quality time with me. It is always the highlight of my day. Have a good rest of term, and _keep yourself in line._" With that, Lucius Malfoy left the room, and Draco was shoved out the door by an extremely happy looking Argus Filch.

Draco did not know what to do. He couldn't think, he couldn't talk, he could barely even move his body hurt so bad. He was rounding the dungeon corner, making his way up the staircase to the great hall, when he ran into Harry Potter.

"Draco, I-"Harry looked worried. Draco noticed he had changed clothes, and had probably not even gotten into trouble. Loud gasps and pointing fingers made their way down the hallway by other students, and the show was turned on Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

Suddenly, Draco Malfoy knew what he had to do.

--------------

It was a while before both boys saw each other again. They both quickly exchanged glances (with points and whispers from random students), where Draco noticed Harry arguing with Ron over something that seemed very insignificant.

"RON. Would you PLEASE pass me the potatoes?" Harry said, extremely annoyed at his best friends obvious attempts to ignore him.

"I'll pass you something else if you like," said Ron, and made a gesture that was pointed under the table. Harry sighed, giving up, and decided he didn't really want potatoes that night anyway.

Hermione had tried to reason with the both of them, and Harry had agreed to try and talk to Ron about what he thought the problem was, but Ron was more than unwilling. He had gotten Seamus and Dean to torment Harry the night before by emptying his trunk and hiding all his things. Ron had just sat back and relaxed, watching a frantic Harry search for his missing schoolbooks and possessions. He had even stolen Harry's journal, (which he wrote in almost daily his utmost private thoughts) and copied a few of the most interesting pages, which he then posted publicly in the Gryffindor common room, and owled to several random students. Word had quickly spread that Harry Potter _was_ gay, _had _been in contact with the fugitive Sirius Black, and _did _sometimes dream sad things and shed a few tears about his late parents.

Hermione had also complimented Harry about how well he was handling things (or at least on the outside), despite the journal entry he had written last year about how incredibly annoying she got sometimes. That particular copy of Harry's journal had mysteriously found its way into Hermione's Arithmancy book, and when she read it and simply tossed it in the trash bin, Ron was visibly furious.

"I'll try this again," Harry spoke firmly to Ron, who cut him off right before he was about to ask why Ron was so angry.

"And if you'd like, I'll try you behind that torn up tree by the lake."

Harry stormed out of the great hall and back towards the Gryffindor Common Room. He had had quite enough of this.

Once Harry had entered through the portrait hole and made his way up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, he strode over to Ron's bed and lifted up the mattress. There he found Ron's journal. Harry had known where Ron kept it since first year, and now in their seventh, he was sure there had to be some interesting stuff written in there by now.

He took Ron's journal with him to his bed where he sat cross-legged, but not before casting a spell to lock the door to their dormitory.

'This is a very childish thing to do,' thought Harry. That however, did not stop him from opening the scarlet book with the letters RBW printed in gold on the front. Harry didn't understand how Ron could afford such a nice journal, but he didn't care at that point.

The first sentence on the page under the date and time said this:

"_It's not the fact that he's gay, it's the fact that he's gay and dating DRACO MALFOY." _

'Well _that _says it all,' thought Harry angrily, and slammed the book shut. He put it back under Ron's mattress, right where it had been before, unlocked the door, and decided it was time for bed.

'Jesus Christ,' he thought angrily, 'we aren't even _dating_.' Harry desperately wished Sirius was alive so he could use him as a punching bag right now. He knew Sirius wouldn't have minded, and remembered how he could always tell his godfather everything that was on his mind.

Harry dressed for bed, turned out the light, and almost immediately fell asleep under the safe comforter of his four-poster bed.

--------------

A/N: I told you the next chapter would be up shortly. :) I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was a blast. Thanks loads for reviewing; I swear I got about 4 or 5 reviews within 10 hours of posting it. That made me really happy. I don't know how long it will be until I post the next chapter up, but hopefully not nearly three months time as it was for this one and the one before. Expect something around October 8-10, as I've got a three day weekend off school then, and the 10th happens to be my birthday. :) That's only about two and half weeks time too. Thanks again for all your reviewing. Motivation is the key to success. And really kids, listen to your teachers… that statement is true.


	6. You're a mean, mean man!

Disclaimer: we all know the drill… I don't own it, blah blah blah… I wish I did, blah blah blah… and so on.

WARNING! Character death in a later chapter. This story also contains SLASH! First couple chapters have moderate language. If you don't approve, don't read. That said, I hope you enjoy the story.

**Kisses Were Never Meant to Hurt Ch. 6**

**---------------------**

It had been a tough last few weeks for both Draco and Harry, having gotten caught sleeping under a tree by the lake in each other's arms, and being the latest gossip of the whole school. Every time either boy walked down the hallway, he was stared and pointed at, and sometimes even insulted and laughed at. Draco's life had become even more difficult, due to the fact that his father now knew about his little 'fling' with Harry.

"Draco, please see me after class," said Professor Snape quietly one day before Potions was almost over. Draco had assumed it was because of the fact that almost every staff member in Hogwarts knew about his and Harry's night together, and he half expected Snape to threaten him and take points from his own house. He was very relieved to find out that Snape had only wanted to talk to him about his marks. Or so he thought.

Draco walked over to his Professor's desk after class, and waited for what he thought was a severe reprimanding.

"You wanted to talk to me Professor?" he asked.

"I do. We need to discuss a plan of action; your marks are slipping Draco, and you have not turned in the last three essays that were due, nor have you done your homework for two weeks. This is not like you, and I'm afraid if this doesn't change, being in your last year here you may not be qualified to graduate." Snape's expression changed from informative to very serious.

"I was also instructed to give you this." He handed Draco a letter sealed with a dark green wax stamp that sported the initials LM engraved into it. Draco's heart sank.

"Thank you professor," Draco said coldly, "and I'll be sure to do something about my marks." Snape nodded once, and Draco left. Secretly he didn't care about his marks in any class at the moment; he was so bothered by the attention he was getting in the hallways and the harassment back in Slytherin house.

Draco walked briskly down the dungeon hallways and constantly threw out obscene hand gestures at random people who looked at him. As soon as he reached the common room, he sat himself down in the dark green velvet armchair across from the fire. It was cold outside, being nearly two days away from Christmas break, and the fire was a comforting thing to be next to. Draco carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the letter that looked only a paragraph long. Shaking slightly, he unfolded it and read:

_Draco,_

_As Christmas approaches, do not think about coming home for the holidays. I do not want to see you; you have tainted the blood of the entire Malfoy heritage and disgraced all of who are currently alive. For this I hope you feel like dying; get used to the feeling, you're going to feel it again come the end of this year when we meet again. _

_As your father, I am given the right to take action against you when I see fit. As your continuous punishment, I have withdrawn every last bit of money from your Gringott's account and have destroyed everything in your room. It is now sparse, simply a bed and a bathroom. When you return, we will discuss what needs to happen about that and your new living arrangements. I have also been continually discussing your upcoming meeting with our Master, and he has most generously agreed that instead of riding the train home, he will send his most loyal servant to accompany you to meet him. You will then be given the Dark Mark, and no doubt become his greatest asset, no questions asked. Until then, _

_Lucius A. Malfoy_

He was speechless. For the first time in his life, 17 year old Draco Malfoy was speechless. He raged inside and no longer was afraid to hold it back as he lifted the mahogany coffee table next to his chair and threw it against the wall. He screamed and kicked the leg off of a matching mahogany table, sending a chess set crashing to the ground. He could have been breathing fire as he tore up the letter and threw it into the fireplace, being careful to completely squish the wax his father used to seal it with. He felt suddenly better. Draco turned around as the trapdoor to the common room opened and a first year girl with long black hair came in. She looked around the room and saw the splintered chair, broken table, and fallen chess set and then looked at Draco.

"I don't know." Said Draco. "Must have been a ghoul or something."

The girl shrugged and made her way up to the girl's dormitory. Draco sat himself back down in the chair, and tried to fight back tears. He soon gave up and let them fall as he left for his private Head Boy quarters.

--------------------------------------

Harry's life had been even worse than usual, if that was even possible. His constant arguments with Ron were far from over, and he was now being sent very rude and unwanted anonymous letters from somebody who apparently hated him with everything they had. He could only suppose it was Ron, but it was very different from his handwriting. "He could be using a disguise spell," thought Harry to himself as he tore up the latest letter and threw it out the window of the boys' dormitory bathroom. He had just gotten out of the shower and had not heard anybody enter the bathroom, so he could not understand how the letter had gotten placed right below the shower door and his clothes stolen.

"This is about as fun as fighting that damned horntail back in fourth year," Harry said aloud.

"Glad you think so," said a sour voice from behind the divider that separated the shower from the toilet.

Draco Malfoy emerged with crossed arms and an angry look on his face as Harry swung the spare towel he had around his waist.

"Don't worry, I've already seen it," he sneered.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry, feeling very confused. "Who let you in?"

"I let me in," replied Malfoy coolly. "You forgot the close the window and I was practicing my flying, and the open window looked rather inviting."

"Did it?" questioned Harry wittily as he stepped toward Malfoy. "And I suppose you find it funny to steal my clothes while I was in the shower as well?"

"Didn't figure it much of anything really, considering we've both seen each other without them before."

Harry just glared.

"Well you do understand that it's winter, the door is opened, and I just stepped out of a hot shower right? It might feel the slightest bit cold," he was beginning to get annoyed with Malfoy's stalling process to avoid giving him back his clothes.

"You do understand that my father will kill both me and you and hang our heads as trophies on the wall if he finds out we're even within a 20 meter radius of each other, right?"

"That never stopped you before," said Harry defensively.

"And it's not about to, either." Malfoy looked extremely intimidating and about 3 feet taller than usual.

To Harry, this was quite arousing.

Malfoy pushed Harry up against the wall just as his father had done to him, and kissed him passionately.

"God I fucking love you Potter," he gasped between breaths. Neither boy realized that Draco Malfoy was crying.

----------------------------------

A/N: I lied, I lied, I lied, I LIED. Okay? Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up; I just haven't been motivated to write much lately. I think I'm going to shorten this story a bit and just cut to the chase here. To me, this chapter was somewhat pointless, but I wanted to give you guys a bit just to let you know that I haven't abandoned this story. Most definitely not. I'm just gonna get to the point, and get out. And it's gonna be good, too. Better than this mindless drabble… -mumbles in annoyance-

Thanks to my reviewers, as usual. I'm not going to continue doing personalized responses before the story as I have done in the past, as it takes too long and I am just plain lazy. :P Have a Happy Christmas, and good Holidays. You may be getting something tomorrow, you may be getting something the next day, who knows. You'll be getting something before the New Year most definitely, and I'm going to try to finish this before then. …but we all know how good I am at saying I'll add a chapter and then not doing it.

Heh.


	7. The True Meaning of Burden

Legal BS: Don't own anything, sorry. Some lady in Britain…. Scotland? I hear she's a really good writer…

WARNING! Character death in a later chapter. This story also contains SLASH! First couple chapters have moderate language. If you don't approve, don't read. That said, I hope you enjoy the story.

**Kisses Were Never Meant to Hurt Ch. 7**

**----------------------**

Morning came and both boys were sound asleep in bed, this being the first day of Holiday break. Last night's little "party" in the bathroom had tired them both out but made them cry for more. Literally on Draco's part. It was a huge relief to him that he would not be going home for the holidays, because he could then dominate Potter all he wanted and vice versa.

Draco woke with a start on Saturday morning, Christmas Eve day.

"PRESENTS!" he heard somebody shout and thump across the room, only to be followed by "Not TODAY you bloody idiot, TOMORROW. I should have gotten you a damn calendar or something that you actually could learn to READ."

Draco recognized this highly annoyed voice as Blaise Zabini's, who was just about as easily aggravated and hot-headed as he was. He pulled the covers over his head and groaned, cursing the fact that Crabbe had persuaded him to sleep in the regular boy's dormitory last night. He swore there was something outside in the forest that was stalking the boys through their windows and that Draco was the only one who was powerful enough to defeat it if it decided to come look for human prey. Though Draco liked the fact that Crabbe thought he was almighty and powerful, he was extremely annoyed at his childish there's-something-outside-my-window-mommy-come-look way of handling it.

Mommy.

Oh yes. Father had lovingly killed her. No more Holiday hugs, no more hand-printed stationary with the Malfoy crest on it for a Christmas gift, no more motherly anything. No more anything. Hollow insides, except for Potter. Well, almost. Draco never wanted to see that damned fancy "M" again.

------------

Harry's morning started out much the same, except for the fact that nobody mistakenly thought it was Christmas. He had been awoken by Seamus, who had reminded him for the thousandth time this week that today was their first holiday Hogsmeade visit. He was quite disappointed when Harry exclaimed he would not be going due to a very sore-throat that he in fact did not have. Seamus later left Harry to himself and accompanied Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of Gryffindor to leave.

Harry was relieved to be left alone and be away from the tension between him and Ron. His last "anonymous letter" had undoubtedly come from him as Harry noticed severe pen marks that read "Ronald Weasley" that had apparently been the header for a previous assignment. He was also quite surprised to find out that the only people who weren't absolutely appalled at him for getting caught with Malfoy were Hermione, Seamus and Neville. Hermione he had expected to be angry, but not to the extent that Ron had been. For this, Harry was grateful. He knew he had at least 3 friends in the whole school.

"But what about Malfoy?" he forced himself to think. "No, Malfoy isn't a friend. He's more… more of an _unexpected acquaintance_," thought Harry. He got out of bed, took a shower, and went about his day, mainly staying in the common room thinking and reading his weekly _Quidditch Players' Informative_ magazines.

-----------------

It was almost evening, and dinner would be starting in about an hour. The groups that had gone to Hogsmeade had just arrived back and were making their way into the common room, laughing and joking. Harry saw Hermione and Ron enter, and when Hermione made her way through the crowd over to Harry, Ron followed.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Uneventful." Harry answered boredly. "Yours?"

"Quite fun, actually." Hermione's eyes glowed, but her expression turned from happy to worried. "Somebody has something to tell you."

"Yeah?"

Hermione made a gesture towards Ron, who looked like he couldn't decided between the emotions of anger or embarrassment. She then cleared her throat, and Ron opened his mouth to talk.

"Hermione and I were talking," he started slowly, and took a deep breath. Ron looked as if he was about to say something that took great concentration and effort. "And I have decided," he sighed. Harry raised one eyebrow at him. "ThatI'mnevertalkingtotyouagaininmyentirelife." He finished in a hurry.

"RONALD!" Hermione slapped him hard on the arm. "That's not what we were talking about Harry, Ron wanted to apologize, but he's too afraid to tell you he's-" She was interrupted by Harry, who had suddenly found his own voice.

"That he's sorry. I knew it was coming."

Both Hermione _and_ Ron looked relieved.

"Well, let me tell you something of my own," Harry began firmly, "I'm glad he's apologizing, but I don't accept it. You can hardly call yourself a friend if you're going to shun someone for something as small as seeing somebody of the same sex."

"Harry, mate, it's not that you're-" Ron started to speak, but Harry cut him off.

"Gay? No, it's not because of that. It's because of the fact that _I'm gay and dating Draco Malfoy._ Well understand this; either you accept it or you don't. And if you're going to send somebody 'anonymous letters,' be sure what you're sending them is _really_ anonymous."

Ron's whole face went beet red.

"You have nothing to say, do you?" asked Harry accusingly.

"No, not really," began Ron, "but I do have something to tell you. I honestly _couldn't care less_ that you're gay, but the fact that you were dating somebody and _hiding it from your best friends_ is a whole other thing. And much less, dating the _enemy_."

Harry had had enough.

"Okay then, what would you like me to say?" He stood up on the chair he had been sitting in, and yelled out, "Listen up Gryffindors! My name is Harry Potter, and my so-called _best friend_ over here would like me to tell you that I'M GAY, and DATING DRACO MALFOY. Suck it up you sorry pricks, and you can send me anonymous hate letters if you like." With that, Harry swung his hip to the right, fluttered his eyelashes at the gaping crowd, and got down off the chair to face Ron.

"WAS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU RONALD WEASLEY? I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR HATEMAIL, YOUR TAUNTING ME AT MEALS AND YOUR NASTY LOOKS IN CLASS. IF YOU FIND ME AND MY LIFE THAT MUCH OF A PROBLEM, YOU SHOULD HAVE CONSIDERED THAT I MIGHT HAVE BEEN A BURDEN TO YOU AND YOUR FAMILY WHEN WE FIRST INTRODUCED OURSELVES. I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE APOLOGIZING, I DO NOT ACCEPT IT."

Silence.

"I think I'm gay too!" exclaimed a third year, who had apparently taken this outburst as a coming out expression. He nodded his head, stood proudly, and crossed his arms. People just rolled their eyes.

"Now's not the time, Hugh," Whispered another boy from behind him.

Harry looked at Ron, and Ron looked at Harry. The redhead opened his mouth and said "You're right. I should have considered it. Now I know you really are a burden."

The on looking crowd gasped. Had the inseparable Ron Weasley and Harry Potter just stopped being friends? No way.

Harry simply turned and walked away numbly, only to hear Hermione choke out a loud sob and Ron usher the crowd away with an annoyed, "All right, party's over, resume your previous engagements."

As Harry walked up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, an owl fluttered in front of him and dropped a letter at his feet. He opened it to read a single sentence:

_Harry,_

_Meet me by the tree and lake where we got caught; tonight at 11:00pm sharp._

_Draco_

He would definitely be meeting Draco there later on. He needed something to get his mind off of what had just went on. Maybe he could even convince him to hex Ron or something. "Jesus, I'm even starting to _think_ like him," Harry thought suddenly.

---------------

A/N: I told you you'd be getting something soon, and this time I actually stuck to what I said! Tomorrow you're getting something else, because it's the FINAL CHAPTER! What will happen when Harry meets Malfoy? Did Ron really mean what he said? What about Draco's daddy and all this threats? We shall find out!

Till then,

silvertips.


	8. To Happy Endings

Legal BS: Don't own anything, sorry. Some lady in Britain…. Scotland? I hear she's a really good writer…

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH, SLASH, AND MILD LANGUAGE. Just letting you know.

**Kisses Were Never Meant to Hurt Ch. 8**

**-------------------**

Malfoy was sitting on the same rock he had been when he and Harry had met that fateful night. Harry picked up a dirt clod, just as he had before, and threw it at the back of Malfoy's head. He didn't move.

"I didn't wash my hair this morning Potter," Malfoy said calmly.

"Didn't wash _my_ hair either as a matter of fact," said Harry plainly, "I was waiting for _you_."

Malfoy got up from the rock and strode over to Harry.

"I want you to read this," he said. It looked like a note from Malfoy's father, that had been written yesterday judging by the date. "It came today."

Harry read.

_Draco,_

_I do hope your holidays are going well and you are feeling terrible about your current decisions and chosen life path at the moment. This bit of news is sure to cheer you up – a gift arrived for you in the mail today from your great aunt Ursula. Apparently she forgot that you attend Hogwarts and sent it to the manor. I, being your father and entitled to whatever you receive, opened it myself only to reveal those deep crimson and emerald valor robes you had asked for. They would have looked stunning on you had I not torn them apart, sent them back and told your aunt that you had died tragically in a hippogriff attack not long ago. As I was unfolding them however, a note and envelope slipped out of the red robe. I opened it, and found a small silver brooch with an ornamental carving of a thestral on it that had apparently belonged to your mother when she was your age. What was Ursula doing, sending you a thestral brooch? It was hideous, and the fact that it belonged to your mother, the woman that gave birth to such a horrid thing of a young man was even more hideous. I bent and dented it and gave it to the garden gnomes as a token of my love. A thousand of those imbecile creatures would have made a better son than you. Have a very happy Christmas Draco, I know I sure will._

_Lucius A. Malfoy_

Harry looked up at Draco and handed him back the letter.

"Well?" Draco asked him, searching for some sort of emotion in Harry's eyes. After no response he said, "You're speechless."

Harry nodded. Then he spoke. "Your father... your father is worse than I had ever expected him to be Malfoy, I'm so sorry."

"As am I." said Malfoy sadly. "but let's not let him ruin _our_ Christmas Eve, shall we Harry?" He shoved Harry backward and he fell to the ground. Malfoy got to his knees, strattled him, and kissed him hungrily, placing his hands behind Harry's head. He moved his left knee, making sure to give Harry a good bump in the side. Harry pulled away from Malfoy's kiss and said, "What's wrong with you? Why are you being so rough?"

"Malfoys _are_ rough Potter, you should have learned that by now." Malfoy pinned Harry down by both hands with his own knees, and kissed him again, more carefully this time. He paused to say something.

"You know why my father destroyed my gifts and said he hoped I'm feeling terrible?" Malfoy didn't give Harry a chance to say anything in response. "It's because he's mad that his only son and heir is gay, and dating the enemy of the Dark side of the wizarding world. You know what he's done for my punishment?" Malfoy punched Harry in the side of the face and then kissed him. "DO YOU?" he screamed.

"No," coughed Harry, who was now very scared for his life.

"He killed my mother. KILLED HER. Because of ME. ME AND YOU. We're on the same page here Potter, you should understand." Malfoy loved the look of shock that had registered on Harry's face. "He destroyed everything I own. All of my possessions, and he's taken every last bit of my own money for himself. DO YOU KNOW HOW BADLY THAT SUCKS, POTTER? Oh yeah, and guess what else? He's forcing me to get the Dark Mark!" at this, Draco laughed coldly, and Harry questioned his sanity. Draco brought his face close to Harry's and said softly, "Did I mention he killed my mother?" Draco looked disappointed when he didn't get an answer.

"ANSWER ME!" he hollered.

----------------------

"Hermione, do you hear all that yelling?" Ron asked, him and her being the only ones left in the common room this late at night.

"What yelling Ronald?" she yawned.

"The shouting – I think there's a fight going on somewhere near the castle," he said, sounding worried. Ron got up to look out the window onto the grounds, which was a clear view of the lake. "Ah yes," he said informatively, "It looks like Malfoy's beating up another of the non-death eaters again…" Ron looked closer, and suddenly jumped up into midair as Malfoy punched his victim once more in the stomach.

"HERMIONE! IT'S HARRY! MALFOY'S BEATING THE HELL OUT OF HARRY!"

"WHAT!" shrieked Hermione, as she jumped up from her chair. Ron was already at the portrait hole and beckoning her to follow him.

---------------------

"You mentioned it, yes," Harry barely whispered through gritted teeth. There was blood pouring from his nose and he had a bloody lip, his stomach couldn't take another punch as much as his face could, and he swore his hands were broken by now from the weight of Malfoy's knees on them.

"Good." Malfoy said happily. "Now that we've gotten that under control, I think we should talk about something."

Harry couldn't understand how Malfoy could beat him up and be talking civilly towards him at the same time.

"You know how I said my father is mad at me? Well, I'm mad at _you_ Harry. If you hadn't been born, none of this would have ever happened. The dark lord would have been all powerful long ago, me and my family would have been happy, and my mother would not be dead right now. But I also would be very unhappy at the same time I was happy, if that makes any sense." Malfoy paused. "Do you know why?" Harry shook his head that was now pounding.

"Because If you had never been born Potter, I would have never met you. And if I had never met you, I would have never known love. I really do love you Harry, and that's why I'm doing this. I love you, and I love my father too – or I _did_, rather, and now I have to regain his trust." Malfoy pulled out his wand.

"STOP RIGHT THERE DRACO MALFOY," he heard somebody yell. "Puh. Weasley, go figure." He waved a hello at Ron and Hermione who both had their wands pointed at him. "I suppose you want your friend back?" he said casually.

"In one piece please," said Hermione forcefully.

"AND DON'T YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH AGAIN. YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I'VE BEEN HATING HARRY THESE PAST FEW MONTHS, YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I'VE BEEN SO CRUEL TO HIM AND TURNED ALMOST ALL HIS FRIENDS AGAINST HIM. I WANT YOU TO JUST SHUT UP." Ron was screaming now, and moving closer to Malfoy.

"Well then, it seems you and I have something in common here then; blame." Malfoy was just being smart now. Before Ron could say anything back, he jumped off Harry who yelled out at the pain in his hands, and walked towards Ron. Hermione had rushed over to Harry to help the bleeding stop.

"Care for a duel Weasley?"

"Damn you Malfoy, damn you and your whole family," Ron growled angrily.

"We already are," Malfoy responded wittily.

It was Ron that shot the first jinx, Jelofors. Malfoy's legs crumpled beneath him as if all the muscle had suddenly given up on him. He turned towards Ron and shouted "HERIOCUS!" and Ron's whole body tensed up and keeled over as he coughed up blood.

Now it was Hermione's turn to shout something, but she was hit by another jinx that had come from Malfoy as well and she was on the ground in an instant. Malfoy pulled himself over to Harry, and Ron looked up just in time to see this. He went to Harry's aid just as Hermione was beginning to sit up. Malfoy pulled Harry into a headlock and started kissing his neck.

"GET OFF OF MY BEST FRIEND DRACO MALFOY," hollered Ron who pointed his wand at Malfoy's head. Both Ron and Hermione gasped as Harry suddenly took a shuddering breath and leaned back against Malfoy. There was blood all over Malfoy's arm as he pulled a silver dagger out from behind Harry's back. Hermione screamed and grabbed Ron's arm, and Ron's face went as white as the snow around them.

"What? It's not like you've never seen blood before," said Malfoy calmly as he sat himself behind Harry and let his body drop into the snow.

"You, you –" Ron was near speechless, and it would have been hard to hear anything else besides these two words through Hermione's screaming.

"I killed him? Yes. I just killed the famous Harry Potter." And with that, Draco Malfoy smiled, and gave himself up to Ron and Hermione to do the dirty work.

------------------

A/N: I told you it had a surprisingly twisted ending. You don't have to like it. I just thought I'd go against all usual D/H story plots that end in puppy love, happiness and acceptance. Thought I'd give you a bit more of the real world here. Thanks to all my reviewers, even though I lost most of you around the 5th-6th chapters. There's another story coming out soon, don't you worry; and this one won't be disappointing and dark at all.

Thanks again :


End file.
